Tick Tock
by Brif87
Summary: Sylar knows he's special, even if he doesn't believe it. Eden unknowingly leaves her mark. Set sometime in the future. T for some violence. Oneshot. More in depth summary inside.


Summary: What if Eden's last attempt at persuasion actually worked, just not in the way she'd expected? Set sometime in the future.

Spoilers: Fallout

I own nothing. Well I own some things, but none of these things.

He thought he was special, he wanted to be so special, he was going to make himself special…what had happened? The blood, the gore, the violence; all of it was necessary. He could see what was wrong with people. He could fix them.

With each new brain he took, he became more special. He was so special..so..so..special. He was invincible, he could bend time, he was telekinetic, telepathic, invisible, invulnerable, and oh so much more. But he wasn't special. He wasn't special..no.. He had everything he wanted, everything he needed. He ruled the world, it shook at his very whim. Whole continents paid tribute to The God that walked among them. There were rebellions, but they were easily quashed. Why couldn't he be special? The worst part though? He couldn't make himself special.

There was no one else to fix, no one..no one whose brain he could remove and learn from. No one he could **kill** to be special anymore. He was the uncontested ruler of the world, but no one liked him, no one thought the name '_Sylar'_ and _smiled_.

After all he had done for this earth! He had ended all war! "_By killing the opposition before they realized they were the opposition." _A cruel voice in his head whispered. Screams of terror rang out from the prison compound dozens of levels below his private domain.

He had ended world hunger! _"It wasn't that hard when half of the world's population was dead."_ Laughed the voice. Even now, he could feel the deaths of hundreds all across the world as anarchy and violence ruled more powerfully than he ever would.

He was special. He told himself he was special. _"No more special than any other dictator." _The voice piped up. He looked out the window and into the sky, glaring at the shattered debris that was once the moon as it moved in front of the blood red sun, casting eerie shadows across the land.

Gabriel—No Sylar! He was not Gabriel Gray! _"You'll always be the Watchmaker, Gabriel." _The accursed voice! He did not understand! Where had the voice come from? He didn't want to believe it was always with him, first telling him he was nothing, then when he was something, telling him he was still and always would be nothing!

He thought that when he slew The Cheerleader and her Protector, and consumed their powers that he would finally be what he wanted-They were the last two alive out of all those hundreds after all-But no. Even when he slept, he was not safe. He would be pulled into people's nightmares. A Spiritual Tour Guide for Hell, if you would. The people in the nightmares would scream and wail. _"Sylar!"_ they would hiss even as they fled.

He could hear their thoughts, so many thoughts all jumbled into his head. _No!HelpmeSylardestroy!ApocalypseDoomHopelessHelpless!_ Pain and Anguish into his head, into his black heart. At first he merely froze time and sat in the silence that would always describe the void between time and space. Sooner or later, however, his willpower would give out and time would restart exactly where it stopped, and he'd have to begin again, listening, always hearing, always knowing.

_If you were special, you'd be able to stop it._

Sylar paused. Finally! He had it. He knew how he could convince the voice that he was special! He knew how to stop it! Sylar laughed, his laugh more than a little tinged with a hysterical tone.

He focused hard. He envisioned the time and place in his head and he went there. It was just as he remembered.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_. The noise of the clocks infuriated Gabrie—Sylar! His name was-is-_Sylar!_

Time began again with a shudder. And he stood in the background, unseen by the room's two occupants.

"Can I help you?" The help that the speaker would offer the budding telekinetic was not the kind he'd hope for.

"Yeah..um..somebody called me. My name is Brian Davis." He sounded just as he remembered; nervous, anxious, **afraid**. Gabriel decided that now was the time to make him special, even as he moved into action, never realizing the name he'd called himself.

"Yes I called you. My name is—My name is" He stepped out of the shadows and stopped time. He walked up to his past counterpart and pointed the loaded gun at his head. He'd finally make it stop, he'd finally be special. He'd be special. He'd be special..

With a flex of his finger, Gabriel shot his past self in the head, the bullet splattering his brain upon the multitude of clocks. Gabriel smiled even as the voice returned, though in the form of a long repressed memory.

"_I'm gonna take this gun and I'm gonna put it in that slot, and you're gonna take it."_

"_And you're gonna blow your brains out." Eden said from behind the glass._

And even as a splitting pain echoed throughout Gabriel's head, he realized what he'd been duped into, what he'd done. And with his last breath, he cursed himself. Mouthing the word _Sylar_.


End file.
